1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for sewing needles. In particular, the present invention relates to a portable needle holder suitable for retaining thread-attached sewing needles.
2. Description of the Related Art
When not in use, sewing needles may often be stuck in a soft retainer such as a pin cushion. When a user intends to take the needle-stuck cushion with him or her on a journey for example, the cushion needs to be put in a suitable container such as a protection box so that the user is protected from possible injury caused by the needles. However, such a box tends to be rather bulky or cumbersome to be carried. Thus, conventionally, portable needle holders suitably carried in a bag are widely used. However, such a conventional needle holder is merely a hollow case with no retaining cushion provided. Thus, sewing needles are freely movable in the holder. As a result, the conventional holder suffers the following disadvantage.
Specifically, it is assumed that a suitable length of thread is attached to a needle to be carried in the holder. As described above, the needle (and the thread as well) is movable in the holder. Thus, the thread of the needle will unfavorably be entangled with itself or the needle in a complicated manner. Obviously, such an inconvenient situation will be aggravated when a plurality of needles with thread are put together in the holder.